Misting systems are of widespread utility, wherever it is desired to effect ultra fine droplets of water or other liquid into a mist or fog. In recent years, misting systems have become quite popular for the cooling effect of misted water on the human body and on animals. Ultra fine water droplets introduced into warm or hot air quickly evaporates, absorbing heat from and thereby cooling the air. Combining mists with moving air may be accomplished by placing a mister in the vicinity of a fan or blower for entraining the mist in the fan's air stream, causing the mist to be distributed to a greater or more directed air volume and at the same time increasing convective cooling. Misting systems, with or without a combined fan, are also useful to humidify air for providing moisture to plants.